


The Girl Who Cuts:Serenity Williams's Story

by PhoenixFlames123



Series: The Life of Serenity Williams [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Horror, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFlames123/pseuds/PhoenixFlames123
Summary: You really shouldn't push people, they just might push back. (This is a reboot!)





	1. Abuse

I groan at the sound of my annoying alarm clock, I reach over and switch it off. I sit up in my medium sized bed and rub the sleep from my eyes, I yawn and kick the pink covers into the messy carpet floor. 'Time for another day in hell...' I thought as I got out of my semi decent bed. I walk over to my closet and grab a black t-shirt, grey jeans, and a red jacket. I open my drawer and grab a black bra and a pair of green panties, I grab a pair of black socks and close the drawer. I walk into the bathroom and flick on the lights, which was a big mistake. My black curly hair was a mess, and my pale face was littered with bruises. I sighed heavily and muttered quietly, "I'll need a lot of foundation for this." I stripped off my pajamas and began to clean myself up for the day, I got dressed and brushed my teeth. "Ugh...now for this disaster I call hair." I said as I grabbed my hair brush off the sink. I dragged the brush through my knotted hair, I grimaced in pain as I kept brushing my hair. Once I was done, I grabbed my makeup and began to apply some to my face and neck. Dad really did a number on me last night, I didn't even do anything. I sighed heavily as I was putting on my black eye shadow, "Not to mention Trina plans on giving me hell today." I muttered as I finished applying my make up. I walked out of the bathroom and slipped on my red jacket. Last time I forgot this, I was made fun of for my scars. I cut to distract myself from the mental abuse, but at home I get both mental and physical abuse. My dad wasn't always like this, he used to be nice and sober. That is until my mother was killed last April, he blamed me for her death. He would always say "If it wasn't for your ignorance she'd be alive!" After awhile I started to believe him, my father began drinking last month, and let me just say he's not a nice drunk. Last night, he was drunk and angry at me. I tried to hide in my room, but he found me; he just kept hitting me and yelling about how useless I was. I shook my head trying to forget about that incident, I grabbed my book bag and made my way downstairs. My father was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee, he seemed sober at least I thought he did. "Serenity sweetie...I-I'm sorry about last night...I-I wasn't myself." He spoke with a sincere tone, he seemed legit but I had my doubts. "I-It's fine daddy...I-I know you were angry. I understand really." I muttered as I slipped on my worn converses, he chuckled lowly as he said "I usually don't beat you that bad, but the scene of your mother being dead kept playing in my head." I looked down as tears welled up in my eyes, I knew he didn't mean it."If anyone notices the bruises what do you tell them?" He asked while sipping his coffee, "I-I fell down the stairs..." I muttered. He grinned at me and said, "Good girl! Now get the fuck out of my house." I whimpered quietly and walked out of the house. Why did he get so sadistic after mom died, I thought he loved me, but I guess not. I shut the door behind me, and walk down the sidewalk to the bus stop; my face really hurts. I sat down on the bench and waited silently. "Excuse me, but may I sit nest to you?" A soft voice had asked from my left side, I looked up to see a blonde girl with brown eyes standing there. She had tan skin and she was wearing a pale pink sun dress. "O-Oh um s-sure." I stammered slightly as I scooted over. She smiled at me and sat down, "Thanks my name's Jenny. What's yours?" She asked politely. I smiled back and replied, "M-My name is Serenity. It's nice to meet you Jenny." Jenny and I talked a little more until the bus pulled up. I gripped the ends of my jacket sleeves and walked onto the bus. I glanced at Trina and saw an evil smirk on her face, I looked down and walked down the isle. I tripped and fell to the floor, "Oops maybe you should watch where you're going freak." Sneered Trina as she and the others on the bus laughed at me. I used my black curls to cover my face; hoping they wouldn't notice my tears, "Why the hell did you do that!?" Jenny yelled as she helped me out of the bus floor. "I didn't do anything, clumsy bitch needs to watch where she steps." Said Trina as she flipped her straight brown hair. "Um no you need to learn to get your feet out of the isle!" Jenny replied as she led me to a seat near the back, I wiped my eyes and quickly say down near the window. Jenny sat beside me and huffed, "The nerve of some people I swear." She muttered while picking at her nails. I looked down and played with the ends of my sleeves, the bus ride to school was painfully silent; I hope Jenny isn't mad at me. When the bus pulled up to the school everyone rushed off, even Jenny; she didn't wait for me. I sighed heavily and began to walk off the bus. "Excuse me Miss Williams?" Asked Ray the bus driver, I looked back at him and raised my left eyebrow questioningly. "How'd you get those bruises on your neck?" All color drained from my face, my dad's hand markings were starting to show. "I-I um fell down the stairs...I-I'm okay though!" I replied with fake reassurance as I ran into the school. He's not going to believe that, pretty sure you can't get finger shaped bruises from falling. As I walked down the hall, I heard people snickering and whispering. "Nice hickey's slut, did your pimp give them to you?" Mocked Trina as she and her friends laughed, "T-They're not hickey's...j-just bruises." I muttered while gripping my sleeves. "Oh you mean like how your scars are cat scratches? Fucking emo freak." She spoke harshly as she walked away. I whimpered slightly and rubbed my arms, she doesn't know what I go through. I walked into my first period and took a seat in the back, Mrs.Stein walked back to me and bent down so she could whisper in my ear. "Dear please stay after class, I need to speak with you." I blinked my wide blue eyes and nodded, the class period went by slowly; every now and then I'd be hit with paper balls. When the bell sounded everyone bolted out except for me, "Miss Williams...I've been noticing bruises on your face and neck. Is everything alright at home?" Mrs.Stein asked as she took a seat in front of me. I looked down playing with my sleeves nervously, I should tell her but what if my dad gets mad? "Everything is fine at home, these bruises were caused by my accident prone tendencies." I lied to the one teacher who actually noticed the bruises, "Well...if you ever need to talk Miss Williams you know where my room is." Mrs.Stein replied calmly as she stood up, I faked a smile and nodded while leaving the classroom. The day went by pretty fast, until gym class rolled around that is. Coach Stevens allowed everyone to shower, all of the girls kept complaining about how disgusting they felt. "So clumsy bitch, are you going to shower or reek of sweat for the rest of the day?" Trina crudely asked while drying her hair with a towel. I sighed heavily and said "I can't shower...my makeup will wash off." Trina scoffed and smirked, "You need to shower to wash off your skank smell." I looked down and rubbed my neck, "Come on Jen let's give her a little push." Said Trina as she walked over to me, I looked up to see Jenny beside her grinning. They both grabbed my arms and dragged me to the nearest shower, "S-Stop it! L-Let me g-go!!" I screamed as I struggled against them. They both just laughed and pushed me against the shower wall. "You really do smell like sex Serenity, why not was yourself off you dirty whore." Sneered Jenny as she turned on the cold water, the freezing water began to soak me all over. I could feel my makeup begin to wash away, I can't let them see the bruises. I ran out of the shower before I could get out the door someone tripped me. I fell and hit my face on the damp tile floor, my nose really hurt. I could hear Trina and Jenny's laughter echo around me, I began to whimper as I sat up; there was blood on the floor. "Seems like you can bleed somewhere's else besides your arms!" Trina exclaimed as she continued to laugh. I stood up and stumbled slight, I walked out of the locker room. "Oh my god Miss Williams what happened!?" Coach Stevens yelled as he ran over to me. "I-I slipped and fell...i-it's no big deal," I muttered as I wiped the blood from my nose. "Trina! Jennifer! Please escort Serenity to the nurses office!" The color drained from my face as I watched the two girls walk over to me; they were both grinning sadistically at me. They both grabbed my arms and made me walk forward, "Tell me Serenity, where'd you get those pretty little bruises?" Trina asked while gripping my left arm tight. I growled lightly and replied, "N-None of y-your damn business." I winced as I felt Jenny dig her nails into my arm, "Bet her pimp gave them to her." Jenny sneered while looking at Trina. "Awe you didn't give him his money did you?" Asked Trina as she laughed, I looked down and bit my lip. They're making fun of me even when they don't know the truth, "Y-You really wanna know where I got the bruises?" I asked quietly. "Oh yeah tell us all about it freak," replied Jenny rudely. I growled lowly and said "M-My dad fucking beats me at home! He hits me, then when I come here I deal with you two!" The two of them gave me a dumbfounded look, "Oh bull shit you're lying! Your dad is the nicest man I know!" Trina exclaimed while pushing me back. "You're so pathetic Serenity! Lying about your dad like that, you're just wanting attention!" Jenny yelled while stomping her foot, "You're so disgusting! Just go kill yourself already!" Yelled Trina as she and Jenny walked away. I looked down and wrapped my arms around myself, I wasn't lying my dad does beat me. I walked down the hall trying my best to hide my tears, I stopped in front of an empty classroom. "Kill myself huh...sure...the world will be better without me." I muttered as I walked into the room. I shut the door and began to look thought the drawers of the desk for a pair of scissors. I found a pair of purple ones in the top drawer, I grab them and sit down in the chair behind the desk. I open the scissors wide and drag the cold blade across my left wrist, "I-It's not bleeding enough...I-I can fix that." I muttered as I dug the blade of the scissors in deeper. "Oh my god Miss Williams, what are you doing!?" I looked up to see Mrs.Stein standing there in the doorway, I ignored her and continued to dig the scissors in deeper. "Miss Williams stop it!" Mrs.Stein yelled as she took the scissors from me, I looked up at her as my vision began to blur. She grabbed some gauze from her desk and began to wrap my wrist, "N-No...s-stop p-please...I-I want t-to die." I muttered weakly while looking at her. I couldn't hear after that, fore everything had went dark. I could hear the faint sound of beeping, I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. "Where did she get the bruises David!?" I heard a familiar female voice scream, "I told you Robin she fell down the stairs!" That was my father's voice, where am I? I could have sworn I died. "I know you're lying David! I am going to call the police, I will not stand for this!" Robin yelled and then a door slammed shut. "If I got to jail because of you, I will make your life a living hell." My dad whispered in my ear harshly, that's the last thing I heard before falling back to sleep. "Mrs. Blake your niece has deep lacerations on her left wrist, it also appears that she has some old ones as well." A deep male voice spoke, I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. "Serenity sweetie, oh my god are you okay?" I blinked and looked over to my aunt, "W-What's going on? W-Where am I?" I rasped out while staring at my aunt. "You're at Mercy Grace hospital Miss Williams. You was rushed here after your attempt at suicide." I turned to look at the man in the white coat and scrubs, he appeared to be young, he has brown hair, and grey eyes. "Serenity...why'd you try to kill yourself?" My aunt asked while holding my hand, I looked down at the blue covers in shame. "I always get bullied, no body helps me...t-then at home daddy calls me names and hits me...I-I couldn't take it anymore." I muttered as I allow my tears to fall freely, my aunt tilted my head up so I could look at her pale face. My aunts dark brown hair was a mess and her pale green eyes held worry in them. "How long has he been doing this sweet heart," my aunt asked calmly. I rubbed my arms and replied softly, "T-Two months...t-the verbal abuse started after mom died...the physical abuse started when he began drinking." She pulled me into a tight hug, "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly while holding me tight. I began to whimper and visibly shake, she's mad at me too. "Miss Williams you're going to have to try and calm down." The doctor instructed as he pulled my aunt away, I began to hyperventilate as the panic feeling in my chest grow. Why can't I do anything right? I always fuck everything up, "She's having a severe anxiety attack! I need to sedate her." The doctor exclaimed as he took a syringe from the medical cabinet, it was getting so hard to breathe; I couldn't control myself. I flinched when I felt a small prick on my arm, suddenly I began to feel warm. "Sweet dreams Miss Williams," said the doctor as I fell into peaceful darkness. A few hours later I felt my blue eyes flutter open, my aunt was sitting at the foot of my hospital bed. "R-Robin?" I rasped out the question, she smiled at me and replied "I'm here sweetie...doctor Stone had to sedate you last night." Okay so I was out for the rest of the night, "I-I'm sorry for freaking out on you." I muttered as I sat up, "It's alright honey...the doctor started you on anti-depressants and nerve medication to help with the anxiety." She replied while stroking my hair, she was wearing her grey pantsuit. "Y-You're not late for work are you?" I asked hoping she wasn't, "Oh no sweetie I left early so I could come see you. It's noon Serenity." I gave her an 'oh' face as I nodded my head. "Now the dilemma with your father...I called child services this morning, they're going to set up paper work so I can be your legal guardian." She spoke with happiness." Did...Did they put daddy in jail?" I asked quietly, she looked at me with sympathy and replied, "Yes, he is...he can't lie his way out of this." I could feel the panic feeling rising once more, "Serenity calm down! It's going to be okay I promise!" Robin exclaimed as she hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes and took in a slow breath, "It's going to be okay...I don't know if your father will be going to court or not...from what I heard he's thinking about taking a plea bargain." She spoke softly while holding me tight, it won't be okay nothing is ever okay with me. The door opened slightly to reveal doctor Stone's young face, "Good afternoon Miss Williams, how are you feeling?" He asked while smiling. "I'm feeling okay...a little nervous but okay." I replied softly while playing with the edge of my blue blanket. "The nerve medicine I prescribed should help with that, I do believe you're ready to leave, but I recommend two days off from school." Stone replied while handing my aunt a clip board, my aunt signed her name and returned the board to him. "Also Mrs.Blake CPS called saying they needed to talk to you." Said Stone as he left the room, Robin pulled out her flip phone and turned it on. "Oh my they've tried calling me a few times, I'm going to step out and call them back." My aunt spoke as she walked out into the hall. I sat in the room quietly and looked around with a bored expression. Maybe living with my aunt will make me feel better, "Tch...yeah right...I'll just fuck up my life with her too." I muttered as I leaned my head back. My aunt walked back in with a wide grin on her face, "I have good news! CPS has given me temporary custody over you!" She exclaimed happily, "What's the bad news...don't say there isn't any cause that's a lie." I replied calmly while looking into her green orbs. She lost her smile and sighed, "Your father took the plea bargain...he's on one year probation and he must attend AA meetings every Wednesday." So he's not going to jail, at least I won't be living with him. "The CPS worker...gave him supervised visits once a month, he'll be coming to our house." My aunt added quickly, oh so I'm just screwed all around with this. "He will not get you back, I promise sweetie. If he tries anything he will go to jail." Robin spoke with reassurance, I don't believe her. Knowing my dad he will find away to hurt me. The door to my room opened, there stood a a young African American woman; she was wearing pink scrubs and her hair was tied into a tight bun. "I'm just here to remove her IV, once I'm finished you'll be able to take her home." The nurse spoke happily as she walked over to my bed side. She removed the needle from my hand and put a bandage over the needle mark. She then disposed of the needle into the dirty needle box on the wall, she walked out of the room soon after. "I stopped by your house on my way here, I brought you some clean clothes to put on." Robin explained as she sat a bag of clothes on the bed. I took the bag and made my way into the bathroom, the content in the bag consisted of a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a grey bra, and pair of blue panties. I took off the hospital gown and flinched, in the mirror I saw the many bruises and scars that I had on my body. The bruises from my dad, and the scars from myself. I felt tears well up in my baby blues, I really regret all the times I took that cold blade across my skin. The bruises are fading away, but the scars might not ever go away. I sighed heavily and got dressed, "Are you dressed honey?" Robin asked from outside the door. I opened the door and faked a smile, "I'm all ready to go...just gotta put my shoes on." I muttered as I walked past her, I looked under my bed to find my worn out shoes. I grabbed the worn out converses and slipped them onto my feet. "Serenity...I know you're scared, but I need you to trust me when I say I'll protect you." Robin spoke softly as she rubbed my arms. I sighed heavily. and looked into her pale green orbs. "I'm trying to believe you, but it's hard." I muttered as I wrapped my arms around myself. Robin sighed as she guided me out of the room, and down the hallway. "Um ma'm patients must use wheelchairs, hospital policy." Said a male nurse as he rushed over to us with a wheelchair. My aunt apologized as she took the chair from him, I sighed and sat down. "The doctor said your could go back to school on Tuesday, he said your medicine should kick in over the weekend." Said Robin as she wheeled me out of the hospital. She wheeled me over to her sleek, black Sedan, and helped me stand from the chair. "Your uncle is very excited to see you," she said with a smile on her face as she got into the driver's seat. I nodded my head and got into the passenger seat. "When's the first visit from dad?" I asked flatly while looking out the window. My aunt sighed heavily and replied, "This coming Thursday...I tried to change it, but they wouldn't have it." I laid my head on the window and muttered a soft sarcastic "great." Most people my age would be lounging around doing nothing on a Saturday afternoon, but me I'm here in my new bedroom pacing nervously. 'Some how some way, I'm going to mess everything up with my new life.' I thought nervously as I began to play with my hair shakily. There was a soft knock on the door, I jumped out of panic and asked, "Y-Yes?" The door opened slowly and my uncle's head popped in, my uncle John had a slim face, his complexion is tan, and his hair was brown with a little grey. "Dinner is ready, we decided to fix your favorite." He spoke with a soft smile, I smiled back and rubbed my head. "I-I'll be down in a minute," I replied softly while tugging down the sleeves to my gray cardigan. He nodded and shut the door, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Let's start this new life."


	2. Back to Hell

I groaned with annoyance as I slammed my hand down on the shrieking alarm. "Maybe I can ask for another day off," I muttered as I sat up from my grey clad bed. I looked out the window, I expected to see sunlight, but instead I saw a cloudy sky. "Looks like a gloomy Tuesday for me," I said as I got out of my bed. When my bare feet landed on the cold hard wood floor, a strong shudder ran up my spine. I inched my way over to the closet, my aunt had went to my house to get my clothes Friday night. I opened the door and sifted through my clothes. I decided to wear my grey long sleeve sweater, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, and my grey zip up jacket. I made my way down the hall to the single sized bathroom. The walls was a deep shade of blue, the floor was hard wood, and the appliances were sterling white. "So much cleaner than the bathroom at home," I said as I sat my clothes on the sink. I shut the bathroom door and jumped slightly, I stared at myself in the full body mirror hanging on the back of the door. I looked skinnier than I used to look, I run my fingers down my sides; I could feel my ribs. "Have I not been eating...well I didn't eat much last night." I muttered as I continued to run my fingers down my now visible ribs. I noticed dark circles under my eyes, I can't tell if they're healing black eyes or not. I sighed and shucked off my night clothes, I turned away from the mirror as I got dressed in my school clothes. I didn't want to look at the bruises and scars again. I tired my tangled black curls into a high ponytail, I grabbed my tooth brush and began to brush my teeth. I heard a soft knock on the bathroom door, "Who is it?" I called as I wiped my mouth. "It's me Serenity...just making sure you're up, don't forget to take your medicine." My aunts soft voice sounded from outside the door. I sighed heavily and opened the door, "I'll take them before I leave." I said while walking past her. I went into my room and got my back pack, I grabbed the two orange pill bottles and shook one pill from each bottle. I put the two pills in my mouth and swallowed, I walked out of my room and made my way downstairs. My uncle was lounging on the couch, he was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a red t-shirt. "Morning uncle John," I said casually as I slipped on my worn converses. "Morning Serenity, Robin wants me to drive you to school this morning." He replied as he got up from his place on the couch. "You don't have to...I can ride the bus." I said as I opened the front door, "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded my head and walked out of the house. I shut the door behind me and make my way down the walk way. I walked down the side walk towards the bus stop, sadly my house is only a block away so Trina and Jenny will still be on the bus with me. I sigh heavily as I stand there and wait, 'They better not mess with me this time.' I thought as I shifted my feet. Within fifteen minutes the yellow vehicle pulled up in front of me, I took in a breath and climbed aboard the bus. "Oh look everyone it's miss attention whore," Trina sneered causing everyone to laugh. I gripped the straps of my book bag as I tried to ignore the commotion around me. "That's not funny!" Yelled a girl from the back, I looked up to see a girl with light brown hair and ember eyes standing up. She was very petite, she had on a light blue blouse, and grey jeans. "Sit down new girl, no body told you to speak!" Trina yelled back at the girl. The girl growled and began to trudge forward, I met her half way and turned her back around. "I don't think fighting is a good start on your first day." I whispered as I made her sit down. The girl huffed out a frustrated breath, I smiled slightly and sat in the seat behind her. "Are you that girl who tried to kill themselves last week?" The girl asked as she turned to face me. I rubbed my right arm hesitantly and nodded my head, "Are you okay? Do you need someone to talk to?" She asked in a worried tone. I blinked my shocked blue eyes, "I'm...I-I'm okay...the doctor gave me medicine for depression and anxiety." I replied smiling at the girl. "That's good...I'm Kimberly by the way, but most people call me Kimmy." Kimmy spoke as she held her hand out to me. I took her hand in mine and replied, "It's nice to meet you Kimmy...I-I'm Serenity." The bus ride didn't seem so long since I was talking to Kimmy. "What classes do you have?" I asked. Kimmy smiled as she listed off her classes. she had English for first which means she'd be in Mrs.Stein's with me. She had science for second, art for third; she has that with me, math for fourth; again with me, social studies fifth, and lastly gym for sixth; like me. "We have four classes together!" I exclaimed happily. She beamed at me and wrapped her right arm around my shoulders, "Awesome!" She said while copying my excitement. The bus stopped in front of the school, Kimmy and I both stood up and waited for the others to get off. "I gotta warn you...Trina might start to mess with you because we're friends." I explained to Kimmy as we walked into the building. She scoffed and linked her arm to mine, "Let her! She can go fall off a cliff for all I care." When we got into school everyone was snickering behind their hands. "Wow guys look at the lesbians walking in." Said Jenny as she and Trina laughed. "If I'm a lesbian Jennifer, than why did your boy toy give me his number?" Kimmy replied with a bitter sweet tone. Jenny stood there mouth gaping wide, "Jen if you don't close your mouth flies will fly in." I said as Kimmy and I walked away. We both walked into Mrs.Sterns classroom smiling and laughing. "Miss Williams! It's so good to see you!" Mrs.Stein exclaimed as she sprung from her seat, I smiled at her and replied, "It it weren't for you I wouldn't be here." She walked over to Kimmy and I; she pulled him into a hug. "I am so glad that you're okay Serenity." She spoke softly as she looked into my blue eyes. When the bell rang, Kimmy and I took our seats at the back of the room. Jenny and Trina walked in, they gave me and Kimmy a nasty look. Kimmy smiled and stuck her middle finger up at them. The day went by slowly, until lunch rolled around. Kimmy and I was sitting at our table enjoying our cheese burgers, that is until Trina and Jenny came over. "Hey freaks," said Trina as she stood with her hand on her hip. "Hey plastic barbie doll." Kimmy spoke as she ate a french fry, "Look, Jenny here would like for you to take back what you said earlier." Trina said impatiently. "Hmm...Let me think about that, nope. It really did happen." Kimmy said sarcastically. Jenny growled lowly as she said, "You're such a liar! Brandon would never cheat on me!" Kimmy stifled a laugh as she replied, "Sorry honey but he lied." Jenny went to lunge at Kimmy, but Trina held her back. "No need to fight Jen, Serenity's skank juice just got to her." Trina's tone said matter of fact as she looked at me. I looked down, losing all confidence. "The only skanks I see here are you two." Kimmy sneered as she got up from the table, she pulled me up and made me walk out of the cafeteria. "Don't listen to the Serenity...you're far from being a skank." She reassured me as we walked down the hall. I just nodded my head and wrapped my arms around myself. The rest of the day went by quickly, Kimmy walked beside me as we made our way down the sidewalk. "Things will get better soon, I promise." Kimmy said with slight happiness, I sighed heavily and replied "Nothing ever gets better for me...even when I try to make it better, it's never better." Kimmy frowned and pulled me into a tight hug, "It will get better...I'll make sure it does." She said reassuringly. Kimmy and I soon part ways, as I walk alone I think about when my dad use to be nice. When I was five, my dad brought home a pretty doll for me. He had it specially made to look like me, but now that doll is a pile of ash in the fireplace. I sighed and rubbed my arms, "What did I ever do to him." I muttered as I continued to walk. I made my way up the walkway to my aunts house, I opened the door to be greeted with the sweet smell of cookies. My uncle John poked his head around the corner, "Good afternoon Serenity!" He said happily. I smiled and walked in shutting the door, "Did you make cookies?" I asked while taking my shoes off, "I sure did! Robin won't be home until seven, so I figured we could use a snack." Said John as he carried out a plate of chocolate chip cookies. I took a cookie from the plate, "So how was school today?" My uncle asked, I stopped moving my cookie to my mouth. "I-It was okay...I made a friend today." I replied while taking a bite from the sweet treat. John smiled brightly at me as he pulled me into a tight embrace. "That's wonderful honey! What's said friends name?" Asked John as he released me from the embrace, I played with a strand of my hair and replied, "Her name is Kimberly." Later that evening, my aunt pulled into the driveway. I continue you flick through the channels on the television, "I'm so sorry that I'm late!" Called Robin as she struggled to get inside. The smell of orange chicken filled my nose, "Did you get Panda Express?" I asked as I changed my position on the couch. "Yeah! I figured we could just eat some take out tonight." She replied as she closed to front door. I got up and went into the mudroom, Robin was holding several bags including her briefcase. "How was work?" I asked as I grabbed the bags of food from her. She let out a heavy sigh and replied tiredly, "It was hard. I have two clients who are facing the death penalty." I take the bags into the kitchen and place them on the table. "Don't you ever think about getting a new job?" I asked as I took the boxes of food out of the bags. Robin sighed as she took a seat at the table, "I have, but I make amazing money as a lawyer." Her voice sounded even more tired than before. I slide a box of chow mien in front of her and say, "You seem tired though, why not take a break?" She chuckled slightly and said, "I wish it was that easy baby girl. Pass me a pack of chopsticks." The sound of my alarm clock makes me want to scream. I feel like I didn't sleep a wink last night, I slam my hand down on the snooze button. "Why do I feel like today is going to suck?" I ask myself as I swing my legs over my bed. I shouldn't be feeling like this, but I just can't help it. I stand up from my bed and shuffle over to my closet, I pull out a black t-shirt and a pair of grey skinny jeans. I shuffle over to my dresser and open the top drawer, I grab a pair of grey socks, and a black bra. I pull of my grey pajamas and proceed to get dressed for school. I look at my red jacket hanging on the back of my chair, the ends of the sleeves were still stained with my blood. I rub my left wrist and look away from the jacket. I grab my book bag and head downstairs, John was in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Good morning uncle John," I say as I slip on my beat up converses. He looked up at me and smiled, "Good morning Serenity." A loud yawn from the stairs catches my attention. I hold in a laugh, Robins dark brown locks were everywhere. "G-Good morning Robin," it's hard trying to hold back a laugh. She just waved at me and went into the kitchen, I chuckle and sling my bag over my shoulder. "I'm heading out guys! See you this evening!" I call as I walk outside, I shut the door behind me and walk down the porch steps. The walk to the bus stop seemed oddly quiet, "Hey freak!" I stopped walking and look to where the voice came from. My heart dropped, Trina and Jenny were standing about five feet in front of me. "We need to have a little chat with you." Sneered Jenny as her and Trina took a step forward. I took a step back, the familiar panic feeling was rising in my chest. "I-I don't want t-to talk to you two, s-so leave me alone." I replied quietly, they both smirked as they took another step forward. "We don't care what you want, you're going to talk to us." Said Trina as both her and Jenny grabbed my arms. The panic feeling was hitting me at full force now, "L-Let me g-go please!" I yelled as I struggled in their grasps. I winced as they both dug their nails into my flesh, "We need you to send a message to that bitch Kimmy." Trina's voice was harsh. "Tell her that if she doesn't keep her slutty hands off Brandon, she will regret it." Jenny spoke through gritted teeth, I tried to pull my arms away again. "S-She's not the one who flirted! He w-was!? I yelled. Something hard slammed against my head, the blow caused me to fall to my knees. I held my head in pain, and looked up to see Jenny with her fist pulled back. "You lying bitch!!" She yelled as she punched my in the face, she was wearing rings."S-Stop! P-Please!!" I screamed. Jenny kept punching me, I heard Trina laugh and say, "Kick her ass Jen!!" Jenny landed a swift kick to my ribs, the kick knocked all the air from my lungs. "What the fuck is going on here!?" I heard Kimmy's voice. Why is she here? "Do you want some too bitch!? You're the one I want to see anyways!" Yelled Jenny. I heard the soft tapping of feet walk towards us, I forced my swollen right eye open. Kimmy had a flick knife in her hand, "Now if I knew it's be one on one I would love to fight, but see I'm not stupid. You plastic bitches stick together, so I suggest you run away." Kimmy's voice had a strange edge to it, I looked over to Jenny. She was unfazed, but Trina looked scared to death. "J-Jen let's just go. We'll get her when the time is right." Said Trina as she pulled Jenny away. "Count your damn blessings bitch, because next time you'll regret it." Jenny spoke aggressively. "Yea sure I will, are you okay Serenity?" Kimmy's voice sounded worried. I let out a soft whimper and said, "I am so u-useless! I c-couldn't even protect myself!" I nearly gagged when the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. "Your lip is busted, hang on I'll call my mom. She'll come and get us." I just nodded my head, everything hurts so bad. "She'll be here soon Serenity. My mom's a nurse, she'll take care of you." That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. "I already handled it mom! You don't need to call the police!" Kimmy's voice sounded alarmed, "How exactly did you handle it Kimberly!" Another females voice spoke. I groan and rub my head, I can only open my left eye. A woman about in her thirties was standing next to Kimmy. She had blonde hair and her eyes matched Kimmy's, she was wearing pink scrubs. "Hi Serenity, my name is Katherine. I'm Kimberly's mother, how are you feeling?" She asked softly. "S-Sore...w-where am I?" I asked softly, "You're in my room. Mom thinks you should stay home from school." Kimmy replied as she sat next to me. Her walls was covered with band posters, I mostly just saw Pierce the Veil posters. "U-Um...n-no I need to go to school, I'm okay really." I say softly as I look down at Kimmy's purple comforter. "Are you sure? I don't mind calling your mother Serenity." Katherine's voice was still soft. I played with the hem of Kimmy's comforter and said, "My mother is dead. I live with my aunt and uncle." Kimmy slapped her mom's arm and said, "Too far mom! Just please drop us off at school on your way to work." Her mom rolled her eyes as she walked out, "Well you have three minutes!" Katherine yelled as she walked into the living room. Kimmy and I sat in her room quietly, after a minute I finally worked up the courage to talk. "W-Why were you at my bus stop?" I asked quietly, Kimmy gave me a soft smile and replied. "I figured I could give you some company, but then I saw those bitches hurting you." She looked down and grabbed my left hand gently. "I'm so sorry that I got you into this mess Serenity. They won't get away with this I promise." She spoke softly as she squeezed my hand, I squeezed her hand back and smiled. "W-We can both get them...i-it's about time I take up for myself." I replied. Kimmy returned my smile and pulled me into a hug, "Alright girls! If you're still going to school you both better hurry!" Yelled Katherine from the living room. "We're coming mom!" Kimmy yelled back as she released me from her hold. I slowly sat up in Kimmy's bed, the little bit of motion caused a huge wave of nausea to wash over me. I grab my head and groan, "Are you okay Serenity? Do you need me to get my mom?" Asked Kimmy as she touched my shoulder. I rub my forehead and blink, "N-No. I'm alright just a bit nauseous." I replied quietly as I get up from the bed. I look down and groan in annoyance, my shirt is covered in blood from my lip. "D-Do you have a jacket I can borrow?" I ask as I rub my arm in embarrassment. Kimmy chuckled softly and replied, "Sure, what color do you want? I got black, purple, and grey." I smile a little and decided to go with the purple one, I slipped on the purple fabric over my arms and zipped it up. The ride to school was hilarious, Kimmy and her mom was bickering about nonsense the whole way. "Your mom is pretty cool," I say to Kimmy as we walk to Mrs.Steins class. She chuckles softly and replies, "Yeah, she's pretty cool. Say...what happened to your mom?" I stopped walking for a bit, surely I can tell her. I look at with my good eye and say, "When I was fifteen...my mom died in a car accident. I-It happened four months ago..." I chuckled and continued to speak. "On my sixteenth birthday, which was August eighteenth. I g-got two black eyes and a busted nose. T-The next day, which was Monday...I-I had people saying my pimp did it to me." I didn't notice the tears rolling down my cheeks, I kept talking. "N-Not once did these fuckers ask if I was okay! T-They just kept laughing and calling me a slut!" Kimmy pulled me into a tight hug. "Shh...calm down Serenity, it's okay. I won't let them hurt you anymore." She spoke softly while stroking my hair. Quiet sobs came from me, I hugged her back tight; I really hope she means this. Once I calmed down, both Kimmy and I walked into Mrs.Stein's room. "Oh my word! Miss Williams, what has happened to you!" Yelled Mrs.Stein as she leaped from her chair, I used my hair to cover my face. "I-It's nothing Mrs.Stein...just a little accident at the bus stop this morning." I muttered softly, I could still feel her worried gaze on me. "My mom took care of her this morning Mrs.S. She is a'ok I promise." Kimmy explained as she led me to the back of the class. I heard Mrs.Stein sigh as she said, "If you insist Miss Allen, both of you copy down the words on the board." First period was going by so slow, Mrs.Stein is an amazing teacher, but sometimes she is so boring. A tap on my shoulder broke my focus, I looked to my right to see a boy with brown hair next to me. He smiled at me and waved, his blue eyes were so cute. I waved back at him, he leaned over and whispered. "My name is James, what's yours?" I give him a small smile as I reply quietly, "My name is Serenity." Before we could talk some more the bell had rung, James smiled and winked at me. "See you later Serenity." He said as he left the room. A loud squeal caught my attention, I turned around to see Kimmy grinning from ear to ear. "He so fucking likes you!" She yelled, "Language Miss Allen!" Mrs.Stein scolded. Kimmy apologized and dragged me out of the classroom, "You have to talk to him more! He seems so into you!" She yelled once were away from the classroom. I rolled my eyes and said, "So he's into a black eye and busted lip?" She lightly punched my arm and glared at me playfully. "He likes what's under that! The beautiful girl under the bumps and bruises!" She exclaimed happily, I scoffed and replied quietly, "I'm not beautiful...plenty of people have called me ugly." Kimmy put her hand on my shoulder, I looked up at her and saw her smiling. "Look Jen, the sluts are about to kiss." The sound of Trina's voice caused my peace to disappear. Kimmy's hold on my shoulder tightened, "How's that busted lip feel emo freak?" Jenny's voice sounded harsh. I looked down, I could feel my body begin to shake. "Come on Serenity let's go," Kimmy spoke softly. I shook my head and chuckled softly, "I'm tired of running, if these bitches want a fucking fight then lets them one." My tone of voice changed, it scared me. "No Serenity...you're already hurt. We will get them when the time is right." Kimmy replied softly. "Let the bitch fight new girl! If this cock swallowing slut wants a fight then I'll give her one!" Yelled Jenny. Kimmy growled and pushed me behind her, "If you touch her; you will regret it big time." She replied harshly. "Let's just drop it for now Jen, these bitches are obviously scared." Sneered Trina as she dragged Jenny down the hallway. "You'll be scared once we break both of your plastic faces!" Kimmy yelled at them, "We're getting them tomorrow. I'm tired of them, thinking they're all that." I spoke quietly. Tomorrow is going to be a war.


End file.
